thebeastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Books Created by Adam Blade
In Beast Quest, each series has six books each, and some series have four books and all the series have a special edition. In Sea Quest each series has four books and a special These are all of the Beast Quest books in order, and in their associated categories. 'Beast Quest' Series 1: Beast Quest *1. Ferno The Fire Dragon *2. Sepron The Sea Serpent *3. Arcta The Mountain Giant *4. Tagus The Horse-Man *5. Nanook The Snow Monster *6. Epos The Flame Bird Series Special Edition: Vedra And Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour: *7. Zepha The Monster Squid *8. Claw The Giant Monkey *9. Soltra The Stone Charmer *10. Vipero The Snake Man *11. Arachnid The King Of Spiders *12. Trillion The Three-Headed Lion Series Special Edition: Spiros The Ghost Phoenix Series 3: The Dark Realm: *13. Torgor The Minotaur *14. Skor The Winged Stallion *15. Narga The Sea Monster *16. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound *17. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth *18. Sting The Scorpion Man Series Special Edition: Arax The Soul Stealer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia: *19. Nixa The Death Bringer *20. Equinus The Spirit-Horse *21. Rashouk The Cave Troll *22. Luna The Moon Wolf *23. Blaze The Ice Dragon *24. Stealth The Ghost Panther Series Special Edition: Kragos and Kildor The Two-Headed Demon Series 5: The Shade of Death: *25. Krabb Master Of The Sea *26. Hawkite The Sky Lord/Arrow Of The Air *27. Rokk The Walking Mountain *28. Koldo The Arctic Warrior *29. Trema The Slug Monster/The Earth Lord *30. Amictus The Bug Queen Series Special Edition: Creta The Winged Terror Series 6: The World of Chaos: *31. Komodo The Lizard King *32. Muro The Rat Monster *33. Fang The Bat Fiend *34. Murk The Swamp Man *35. Terra Curse Of The Forest *36. Vespick The Wasp Queen Series Special Edition: Mortaxe The Skeleton Warrior Series 7: The Lost World: *37. Convol The Cold-Blooded Brute *38. Hellion The Fiery Foe *39. Krestor The Crushing Terror *40. Madara The Midnight Warrior *41. Ellik The Lightning Horror *42. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger Series Special Edition: Ravira, Ruler of the Underworld Series 8: The Pirate King: *43. Balisk The Water Snake *44. Koron Jaws Of Death *45. Hecton The Body-Snatcher *46. Torno The Hurricane Dragon *47. Kronus The Clawed Menace *48. Bloodboar The Buried Doom Series Special Edition: Raksha The Mirror Demon Series 9: The Warlock's Staff: *49. Ursus The Clawed Roar *50. Minos The Demon Bull *51. Koraka The Winged Assasin *52. Silver The Wild Terror *53. Spikefin The Water King *54. Torpix The Twisting Serpent Series Special Edition: Grashkor The Beast Guard Series 10: Master of the Beasts: *55. Noctila The Death Owl *56. Shamani The Raging Flame *57. Lustor The Acid Dart *58. Voltrex The Two-Headed Octopus *59. Tecton The Armoured Giant *60. Doomskull The King of Fear Series Special Edition: Ferrok The Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age: *61. Elko Lord of the Sea *62. Tarrok The Blood Spike *63. Brutus The Hound of Horror *64. Flaymar The Scorched Blaze *65. Serpio The Slithering Shadow *66. Tauron The Pounding Fury Series Special Edition:Viktor The Deadly Archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour: *67. Solak Scourge of the Sea *68. Kajin The Beast Catcher *69. Issrilla The Creeping Menace *70. Vigrash The Clawed Eagle *71. Mirka The Ice Horse *72. Kama The Faceless Beast Series Special Edition: Anoret The First Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road: *73. Skurik The Forest Demon *74. Targro The Arctic Menace *75. Slivka The Cold-Hearted Curse *76. Linka The Sky Conqueror *77. Vermok The Spiteful Scavenger *78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows Series Special Edition: Okawa The River Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon *79. Raffkor The Stampeding Brute *80. Vislak The Slithering Serpent *81. Tikron The Jungle Master *82. Falra The Snow Phoenix Series Special Edition: Skolo The Bladed Monster Series 15: Velmal's Revenge *83. Wardok The Sky Terror *84. Xerik The Bone Cruncher *85. Plexor The Raging Reptile *86. Quagos The Armoured Beetle Series Special Edition: Jakara The Ghost Warrior Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor *87. Styro The Snapping Brute *88. Ronak The Toxic Terror *89. Solix The Deadly Swarm *90. Kanis The Shadow Hound Series Special Edition: Yakorix The Ice Bear Series 17: The Broken Star *91. Gryph The Feathered Fiend *92. Thoron The Living Storm *93. Okko The Sand Monster *94. Saurex The Silent Creeper Series Special Edition: Tempra The Time Stealer Series 18: The Trial of Heroes *95. Krytor The Blood Bat *96. Soara The Stinging Spectre *97. Drogan The Jungle Menace *98. Karixa The Diamond Warrior Series Special Edition: Falkor The Coiled Terror Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons *99. Quarg The Stone Dragon *100. Korvax The Sea Dragon *101. Vetrix The Poison Dragon *102. Strytor The Skeleton Dragon Series Special Edition: Kyrax The Metal Warrior Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts *103. Zulok The Winged Spirit *104. Skalix The Snapping Horror *105. Okira The Crusher *106. Rykar The Fire Hound Series Special Edition: Magror, Ogre of the Swamps Series 21: The Netherworld Curse *107. Grymon The Biting Horror *108. Skrar The Night Scavenger *109. Tarantix The Bone Spider *110. Lypida The Shadow Fiend Series Special Edition: Verak The Storm King Series 22: The Remnants of Time *111. Menox The Sabre-Toothed Terror *112. Larnak The Swarming Menace *113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle *114. Nersepha The Cursed Siren Series Special Edition: Ospira The Savage Sorceress Series 23: The Trophy of Beasts *115. Storm The Dark Horse *116. Kayro The Stone Crawler *117. Vakoris the Walking Castle *118. Flarex the Lava Beast Series Special Edition: Tyrant The Dark Demon Series 24: The Banished Empires *119. Tarnak The Slinking Fury *120. Espael The Demon Phoenix *121. Fayron The Frozen Destroyer *122. Rallior The Ghostly Horror Series Special Edition: Leviathan The Underwater Master your Destiny 1.The Dark Couldron 2.The Dagger of Doom 3.The Pirate's Curse Novelty 1. Adventures Handbook 2.Beast Quest Annual 2011 3.Beast Quest Annual 2012 4.The Complete Book of Beasts The Chronicles of Avantia 1.The First Hero 2.Chasing Evil 3.Call To War 4.Fire And Fury Battle of the Beasts #Ferno VS Epos #Amictus VS Tagus #Sepron VS Narga Sea Quest Series 1: Sea Quest 1. Cephalox The Cyber Squid 2. Silda The Electric Eel 3. Manak The Silent Predator 4. Kraya The Blood Shark Special Bumper Edition: Stengor The Crab Monster Series 2: The Cavern of Ghosts 5. Shredder The Spider Droid 6. Stinger The Sea Phantom 7. Crusher The Creeping Terror 8. Mangler The Dark Menace Series Special Edition: Skalda The Soul Stealer Series 3: The Pride of Blackheart 9. Tetrax The Swamp Crocodile 10. Nephro The Ice Lobster 11. Finaria The Savage Sea Snake 12. Chakrol The Ocean Hammer Special Bumper Edition: Drakkos The Ocean King Series 4: The Lost Lagoon 13. Rekkar The Screeching Orca 14. Tragg The Ice Bear 15. Horvos The Horror Bird 16. Gubbix The Poison Fish Special Bumper Edition: Octor Monster of the Deep Series 5: The Chaos Quadrant 17. Sythid The Spider Crab 18. Brux The Tusked Terror 19. Venor The Sea Scorpion 20. Monoth The Spiked Destroyer Series Special Edition: Jandor The Arctic Lizard Series 6: Master of Aquora 21. Fliktor The Deadly Conqueror 22. Tengal The Savage Shark 23. Kull The Cave Crawler 24. Gulak The Gulper Eel Series Special Edition: Repta The Spiked Brute Series 7: The Lost Starship 25. Veloth The Vampire Squid 26. Glendor The Stealthy Shadow 27. Mirroc The Goblin Shark 28. Blistra The Sea Dragon Series Special Edition: Hydror The Ocean Hunter Series 8: The Lord of Illusion 29. Gort The Deadly Snatcher 30. Fangor The Crunching Giant 31. Shelka The Mighty Fortress 32. Loosejaw The Nightmare Fish